


A rose for every time

by twoheartsx



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Implied shun x pooh - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy, depressed Shun, happy with angst ending, if you look the right way, or could be just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose for every time Shun went back in time and a dozen for the time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for every time

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I love these two. Pooh's death was so sad and I'm scared to see what happens next. Shun being depressed is so sad. I made this to be see as both friendship or love. I ship them, but I wanted to make something that could be both seen as love or just friendship.

Shun couldn't count how many times he had gone back in time. How many times he repeated his birthday. How many times he had met Pooh. He wasn't sure, but every time he did he gave Pooh a rose when he first met him. It was his way of saying hello, reminding him that they were indeed close. They were best friends. Pooh always asked, about the strange nickname and the Rose. Shun always said the same thing. "It's my promise to you that we will see each other again." 

Over the time, as Shun started to become blind, pooh asked if it was worth it. Shun just smiled and said, "I want to save my family. No, not just them, but everyone with special powers." Pooh just smiled and patted Shun's back. Pooh smiled, lying his head on Shun. Shun smiled, a single tear slipping down his face. Pooh's eyes widened. 

"Shun, are you okay?" He asked, worried since he couldn't remember ever seeing his friend cry. Shun nodded his head, wiping his tears away.

"Just a little sad thinking about the fact that soon I won't be able to see your face everyday." Shun said, laughing. The laugh sounded like it was caught between something funny and something sad. Pooh smiled and hugged Shun. 

"At least you'll always have the memory." Pooh said. Shun nodded his head. That was something he was glad for. He lied back in the grass, pulling Pooh down with him. This spot, was their spot. They always met here. No matter how many times Shun leapt through time. They always met here and Shun always brought a rose. 

Shun leapt for the last time and with that his sight was gone. He was blind for good. It was hard at first for him to get around. He had to learn to do everything without sight. At first most times when he could Pooh helped him. He had became Shun's eyes. He would see all the things Shun never could. Shun had to live secretly from now on. He was going to change the world and save those who needed it. 

Shun sat on the ground. Blood covering his hands. He knew Pooh was dying, if not already dead. No matter how loud he screamed, how hard he cried, Pooh wouldn't answer. Shun wished, in this moment, he could go back one last time. To before this all happened. He would save Pooh. Even if just for another moment by his side. To give him another rose as the two of them sit on the grassy hill laughing like their isn't a problem in the world. Like they were normal kids who weren't in danger. Shun wants to go back to that one last time. He wants to see Pooh smile one last time. Just to remind him of what that beautiful face looks like. And as Shun sits on that cold concrete, pressing Pooh to his chest, he wonders if he could die from how broken his heart was.

The day was rainy. Seems that nature had the same feeling as Shun. The sky was crying as was Shun. Thought which was crying harder was to be debated. Shun was sure it was him. He, of everyone grieved the most. He was closest to Pooh. The two of them having a bond stronger then friendship. Strong enough that Shun was sure he was dead because he couldn't go on without Pooh. Nightmares haunting him. Regrets, all those things he would change. Shun laid down a dozen roses. This would be the last time he would give Pooh flowers. The saddest thing wasn't that he could no longer see Pooh smile. It was that he couldn't hear his laughter or feel his presence. It was that he couldn't have his company. That's what made this all so hard.


End file.
